


Malec Post 2x20 (Right After 2x20 ends)

by MalecFourLife



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), alec magnus, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFourLife/pseuds/MalecFourLife
Summary: This is my first fanfic on a Malec talk after 2x20 when they get back together. It's my first fanfic so yeah, it's emotional, enjoy :)





	Malec Post 2x20 (Right After 2x20 ends)

They both leisurely walked home back to Magnus's loft, fingers interlocked. Alec's heart was beating fast, still unsure if this was real, if he was back together with Magnus. The empty, navy sky provided an eerie backdrop for the luminescent stars to twinkle in the dark. A gleaming full moon protruded beyond the swaying trees, illuminating the road they walked down. As Alec looked towards Magnus, he saw him pull something out of his breast pocket. A bright red omamori charm with intricate golden designs lay clasped in his hand.

"I've never went anywhere without it", Magnus said solemnly, unaware of how much he had missed Alexander up until now. He had tried to restrain and even erase his feelings for Alexander over the past week but always lingering there, at the back of his sub-conscious mind, was his thoughts about Alec. Sometimes they rushed to the surface but he always tried to push them away. Only now did he realize that he had never really pushed them away, rather held them at bay. Alec tightened his hand around Magnus's, guilty for all the pain he had cause him.

As they were about to enter the loft, Alec smiled and thought to himself, "I'm finally here again, finally here with him, with nothing to worry about any longer. Valentine's finally dead. "

But as they walked inside, Alec's heart stopped. This apartment wasn't Magnus's, it couldn't be Magnus's, could it? There were no golds or reds or silvers anywhere. Everything was dull and grey. Grey drapes , grey countertops, grey furniture, even the walls were a light shade of grey. Alec felt as if the apartment was weeping along with Magnus.

"M-M-Mag-n-nus, w-wha-", he stuttered on his words, ultimately unable to finish his sentence, dropping to his knees. Did he do this? He suddenly hated himself. He looked around, hoping to find one object - as little as it may have been - of bright colour. But there was none. Everything looked as if it was dying.

"Alexander, don't beat yourself up about it" Magnus replied, snapping his fingers and in half of a heartbeat the room changed to what Alec has hoping to see when he first entered, the way it had been before that fight happened.

Magnus leaned down to Alec on one knee, whose face was pale, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec gazed up at him, tears building up in his eyes.

"Magnus, I-I'm so sorry for everything. I'm trying, but this whole relationship thing is just so new to me. You mean the world to me. I never wanted to hurt you." Alec choked on these words, but was unable to keep it in any longer. His heart, full of regret for lying to Magnus - the one person who's done everything he's asked for - was eating him up from the inside. It was only a matter of time before he would confess this, and the trigger was the somber look of the loft.

"No Alexander, don't apologize, I'm the one who walked away. I thought I had to choose between you and my family. But Alexander, I love you, and that makes you my family", Magnus smiled.

"I love you too, I never want to have go through this again" Alec said, the tears finally broke through the barrier and descended his cheeks. "Please, don't do this to me again, I couldn't do anything without you there. I need you in my life, don't ever leave me again" 

Magnus hugged Alec tightly, who hugged him back. To Alec, the hug felt like it could've transcended the likes of time itself. He would remember this hug for as long as he lived even when (or if) he would grow old and die in Magnus's arms. This hug sent Magnus everything Alec wanted to say and sent Alec everything Magnus wanted to say. They didn't need to say anything, all they needed to do was hold each other.

After it was over, which felt like it had taken an eternity for Alec (in a good way, he always thought), he got up. Magnus followed him out onto the balcony. Alec leaned on the railing, looking down at the passing cars. He was too sad to say anything and even if he tried he would just fumble on his words again. His eyes were still red from his tears a few moments ago.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder who was gazing down at the ground, "I'll never leave you again. For as long as you live and for however long I live, nobody can replace you. Alexander, I'd chose you over the world any day."

Alec looked up towards Magnus and could see tears forming in his eyes. Alec could feel the tears draw close again, starting to build up at the back of his eyes as well. He pulled Magnus towards him by the collars of his black suit him and kissed him, each of them closing their eyes, letting the teardrops fall onto each other. They didn't think about anything else, only about each other. During that moment, each other was the only thing in the world that mattered. Their kiss lasted long, not because of lust but rather because it was the most comforting thing in the world for each of them.

The moon reflected the sun's glow, illuminating the balcony. The cool, crisp air breezed through the night, continuously stirring up the numerous trees scattered on the ground trees. At this moment, although nobody knew why, the stars shone brighter as if reacting to their affection. Their care for each other would protect them during hard times and their trust for each other would unite them.

And as they kissed, tongues intertwined, they both began to realize something. To each other, he was the one he hoped he'd grow old with. To each other, he was the man of the world.


End file.
